


The Royal Treatment

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: #fugitiveverse AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realised that he had taken Foyet's presence in his life for granted, and vowed to change his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquazephyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquazephyrus/gifts).



> Reiterating that this AU has a Hotch doppelgänger who goes by the name Moonlight, and is the unsub version of our esteemed unit chief. Aaron Hotchner is still around in this AU- there's just more than one of him in Quantico.

By the time Moonlight made it back to the lair, he was a dirty, sweaty mess. He groaned, leaning against the closed door with a hand griping his other arm.

“Moon? You finally home?” came the voice from the other room. “Ya sure took your sweet—” The slightly irritated tone changed to one of concern as the owner came around the corner and took one look at him. “Oh my fucking God.” George hurried over to his husband, his eyes quickly assessing the damage.

“It’s not so bad; a bullet grazed me. Those bastards caught me off-guard,” Moon groused. I still managed to get them back good while making my escape. None of them were in any condition to try to tail me either. Not that they’d find me after a side trip through the sewer system.” He snorted, then winced as the other man helped him out of the torn shirt.

They went over to the kitchen, and Moon sat at the breakfast bar while George pulled out the first aid kit.

Pulling out the antiseptic wipes, George fussed with the wound. He concentrated on that, riding out the waves of fury and panic. Moonlight stayed silent, watching those nimble fingers at work.

Once he was done tending to the injury, there was nothing keeping his feelings in check, and he smacked the other man upside the head. “You idiot!” he grounded out through gritted teeth. “You risk your fool neck and could’ve gotten killed. Then you act so cavalier about it. My God man! You ever think about anyone other than yourself?” George’s eyes glittered with rage. “It’s been a while since we’ve done anything special, and you pick tonight to be a moron and go cavorting where there are orders to shoot you— on sight!” He balled his fists, and stepped back, taking a deep breath.

Moonlight flinched, but said nothing.

George began pacing the room, venting his frustration at the other man. “It’s because I haven’t shown you how much you mean to me, isn’t it? That you do the things that you do, without a care for your own well-being?” He whirled to face the other man, stalked up to him, and stabbed a finger at the bare chest. “While you were out being foolish, I was gonna surprise you with a nice night in, show you how much you mean to me and such. That you’re my everything.”

Moonlight blinked, taken aback by the other man’s statement. “You did? And— and you do?” He gaped; it never occurred to him how anybody else thought of him other than a wanted criminal.

George took in the contrite expression on his husband’s face, and felt his anger melt. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “Yes. I still do, you lughead,” he said in a low voice. “Who’da thunk it? And look how far we’ve come in eight months. A year ago, we were at each other’s throats.” He chuckled wryly. “Now, I can’t bear the thought of not having you in my life.”

He glanced down at his hands, the weight of that confession tugging at his heart. A hand on his cheek brought his gaze to meet the other man’s.

Seeing the love and affection in the dark brown eyes caused his heart to swell, and tears prickled at his vision, threatening to fall. He snorted, and said, “Damn. I’m getting sentimental in my old age.”

“No you’re not,” the retort came quickly, softly. “Or else I’m succumbing to the same weakness.” Moonlight leaned in and kissed him softly. “I’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry I caused you to worry.” He paused, glancing around quickly. “So what’s it that you were gonna surprise me with?”

“Huh? Oh, that,” George said. He shrugged. “I held off cuz I didn’t know how long before you got in. Now it’s kinda late to be cooking.”

Moonlight grimaced. “Aw, shit. I’m such a douche. Lemme make it up to ya.” Grabbing his husband’s hand, he grinned lasciviously, and led the way to the bedroom.

There, between kisses and caresses, he stripped George of his clothes, tossing them carelessly to the floor as they made their way to the bathroom. Quickly shedding his pants and boxers, his hungry gaze roamed all over the other man, drinking in the sight, licking his lips in anticipation.

Gazes locked on each other, they stepped into the shower, taking turns ducking under the spray.

Seeing the water sluicing down each other’s bodies, while their hands caressed each other, exploring, mapping the planes and angles, rediscovering each other’s scars. They pressed up against each other, feeling evidence of their mutual arousals pressed against their thighs while they kissed deeply, tongues battling for dominance.

Moonlight fisted George’s cock while dotting kisses along his neck, nipping and sucking and tonguing after the burning trail caused by rubbing his coarse scruff against the skin.

George moaned as the other man had shifted his attention to his nipples. Before Moonlight could go any further, George turned him around to face the wall and pressed up against his back.

Grabbing Moon’s cock, George pushed his own between the other man’s legs and began thrusting between them while working his hand along the silken hardness and teasing the slit with his thumb.

Moonlight groaned and bucked his hips, grinding into the fist around his cock while feeling the other man’s erection move from between his legs to rub between his butt cheeks.

As their pace grew more frantic, George shifted both his hands to grip the hips of his husband, and Moonlight sought his own release with his hand.

George shuddered and groaned loudly as he climaxed, his come coating Moon’s ass before being washed away by the shower spray. He then helped bring Moon to orgasm by reaching between his legs and stroking his perineum while fondling his balls.

Sated, Moonlight leaned back against George, who had put his arms around him and rocked slightly under the shower spray. The now-tepid water washing the evidence of their lovemaking away.

George nuzzled him and nipped at his ear before suggesting, “Shall we move this to the bedroom before the shower gets any colder?”

Looking over his shoulder at his husband, Moon smirked. “You’re ready for round two already? What a tiger!” He growled teasingly, then squeezed one of George’s arms and turned off the water. He gave him another kiss before adding, “I’ll have you feeling like a king in no time. You’re already one in my heart.”


End file.
